


Nome Social

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Rox não sabia que nome escolher, já que "Roxanne" já não o representava mais.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nome Social

Rox demorou para entender o que o incomodava tanto depois que ele contou à sua família e amigos que era um trans homem.

Não precisava mais usar roupas femininas e todos o tratavam com o pronome masculino, foi inclusive ideia de Fred tirar o "y" de Roxy e começar a chamá-lo de Rox.

E então ele percebeu que continuava se chamando Roxanne Weasley, um nome feminino. Apesar das pessoas o chamarem de Rox, Rox não era um nome, era um apelido... para um nome que não lhe pertencia mais.

Para Alice tinha sido fácil escolher o seu nome quando ela se identificava como homem, era Alec, um nome bem parecido com Alice e lindo também. Mas que nome no mundo teria o começo Rox? Que nome seria uma versão masculina de Roxanne?

Ele começou a observar os nomes das pessoas que conhecia e a montar combinações que lhe agradavam.

Roxmander. Roxmillian. Roxthur. Roxerick. Roxon. Roxlee. Roxley. Roxcallum. Roxello. Roxwell. Roxville.

Eram tantos Rox que ele ficava até um pouco tonto e não conseguia se decidir.

— Você é muito criativo — Alec o elogiou, assim que viu a lista desorganizada que ele tinha feito.

— Me ajuda a decidir — ele pediu para o amigo.

— Vamos reduzir isso aqui.

Alec pegou a caneta que estava em cima da mesa — sim, caneta, não pena — e riscou alguns nomes na diagonal, antes de mostrar para ele.

— Quem tem que escolher é você, meu amigo — elu disse —, mas já que você pediu a minha opinião... Roxmillian é o nome mais bonito, você não precisava nem ter continuado procurando.

— Eu estava em dúvida mais se Roxon, Roxlee e Roxley eram uma boa opção — Rox respondeu, considerando a opção — Roxlee seria meio que uma homenagem ao amigo dos meus pais, o Lee Jordan.

— Sua família precisa desencanar um pouco com as homenagens.

Roxmillian achou graça na fala do amigo.

— Do que está falando? — se fez de sonso — Lily Luna, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Molly, Dominique, Victoire, Teddy e Fred são nomes completamente normais!

Alec fez uma careta quando ele disse "Severus". Era uma reação comum.

— Roxon era o quê? Referência a Marvel? — elu perguntou.

— Nem considerei isso — Rox respondeu — Até porque o deles tem dois "x".

— Então qual vai ser?

— Gostei de Roxmillian.

Alec olhou para alguns nomes riscados na lista.

— Só por curiosidade — elu começou — Roxmander? Eu entendo Roxthur e Roxerick, mas Roxmander?

— Roxander ficou feio — deu de ombros.

— Pra mim, deu na mesma.

Roxmillian Weasley.

Gostava desse nome.

Agora sua mãe tinha um nome para quando quisesse dá-lo uma bronca, embora ele não teria medo de quando ela o falasse, que seria a reação normal, ele ficaria admirando a sua escolha e como a sua família se adaptou facilmente às suas mudanças.

E sem questionar. Imaginava que Alec tivesse ajudado nisso, já que foi com elu que seus pais aprenderam sobre transgêneros e gêneros não-binários.

Quem dera o resto do mundo bruxo (e trouxa) os aceitasse tão facilmente.


End file.
